Gift
by ZANEradio
Summary: Vegeta was asked to wait on top of the school's roof by Goku to only wait there for at least an hour. They were to give eachother gift but goku ran late do to an accident. I wonder what plan Goku has up his sleeve? M for language, i guess. GxV gokuXvegeta


**GIFT**

_Vegeta was asked to wait on top of the school's roof by Goku to only wait there for at least an hour. They were to give eachother gift but goku ran late do to an accident. I wonder what plan Goku has up his sleeve?_

**_HAHA!_** i'm back once again with another oneshot with Goku and our Prince Vegeta, **this one was typed very quickly so i didn't really put much into it**, but this is part of a story that i been thinking of. The story will be what happen before this and stuff but im still thinking about it. what do you think? And anyway please enjoy this...umm...oneshot XD

**NOTE to _Leslie_ (you know who you are!!):** i don't know if you want to read this one its GxV after all(again) i feel that it not as awesome as rain but what ever and if you do read it make sure you read the bottom, k? XD

* * *

A young man stood on the rooftop of his school, taking in the soft breezes of the Fall as it blew through pitch black flamed hair and gently kissed his perfect skin. He sighed, thinking about how this year for him changed so much, not just himself but his surroundings as well. It was a new that he will never regret.

The young man lifted up his right hand to gaze upon the black book with a white handprint in the middle and the name Vegeta on its spine. He smiled at the mysterious black book, remembering how it all happened and his savor. "Speaking of savor, where the hell is he? If I have to wait ten more minutes, I am going to simply leave." Vegeta stated even though inside he knew he would wait until the end of time for this person. However, that did not mean he had to wait calming. "Kakarott better Fuckin be here soon!" He growled, acting out on anger since with every second he waited the more nervous he got, trying so hold back his nervous for not to cause harm to the present he was holding in his left hand..._the present_...Vegeta glanced down at the deep sea blue box with the texture of silk, held in his naked hand. A blushed spread across his face..._stupid Kakarott_...

The Fall winds blew once again, sending chills across Vegeta s skin, sighing he decided to sit on the cold pale floor. "if I can wait two days for you to come to me during that time than I can wait much longer just to see you again," he whispered, softening he usual cold expression as he recalled that day when his enemy captured him, locking him in his office supply closest. Every minute he suffocated in the very little space he had and how he wanted to cut off those purple nailed, pale hands that touched every inch of his body..._I rather have suffocated in that damn closet then having something unwanted_...Vegeta shivered of the memory. But than there was him, during the school year Kakarott entered in his life and after that everything became bitter sweet, a rollercoaster of hell. Meeting him was indeed annoying. For most of Vegeta s life he hasn't been to kind to those who tried to enter his mind, to 'get to know' him, to become friends, to be more. They were all the same and the way he was raised, the flamed head boy could read between the lines of the sentences that come out of their mouth. "But then there was Kakarott, that clown." he smirked at the name.

Kakarott was a strange boy, so innocent, so truthful. There was nothing to read between those lines, nothing. The pure truth that was foreign to the ears and eyes of Vegeta. Kakarott warmed up to him with out notice, letting his guard down little by little as the days with the 'clown'. Vegeta would not admit it aloud but slowly the tempered teen was falling for his classmate and who would have guessed those two were meant to be together.

"If it was not for this book, nothing would have been as it is today, I would have been a sex slave or something, my father would have been dead and Kakarott would have never been mine. my life would not been worth living. And for that I thank you little black book of mine once again." Vegeta smiled looking at the book that was placed on him lap. "Kakarott...I...I miss you."

**~~-hehehahaha-~~**

"Oh, man! Vegeta is going to kill me if I do not get there on time. I hope I am not to late." the tall boy with wild black hair ran down the halls of his school, rushing to get to his destination, the roof. "Stupid teacher and wrong answer and chalk and, and STUPID ROOF!" the student roared, still running up stairs from the first floor all the way to the forth floor....oh, kami I m getting tired, but must-make-it-to-roof...

"Hey, Goku!"

The boy stopped to see who called out his name and the only person on the hallway during this time was an aqua haired teen girl. "Bu..lma, w...what's up?" Goku asked out of breath at this point, man and he still had one more stair case to go.

"What's the rush, did you forget something?"

"No, I just need to get something from my locker then I m meeting Vegeta on the roof and I m already late."

"Oooh, you mean that black rose you have in your locker, is for your lover?"

"Hehe, yeah, so I better-"

"Sorry to tell you this but, the rose is crushed."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I just came from your locker to grab a book for yamcha and I think sometime during the day he through his book in there with out looking."

"Eha! NO! Fuckin Yamcha, damn him to hell!"

"Don't worry there happens to be a new flower shop that just opened yesterday, its about ten blocks from here, near the playground."

"Ten block, how-how...?"

"Here, take my car, but you better be back quick."

"Thanks, I owe you one!"

Goku's friend gave him her keys, not wanting to run all the way down he took the fire escape. Out the window of the third floor was a slide that ended at the ground...ok here it goes...He slid down the long slide with a few screams and laughs on the way. Goku landed with a thump, quickly getting up, brushing the dirt off his pants and headed towards bulma's nice car.

**~~-kisskissfallinlove-~~**

"Mother Fucker! I have been up here for an hour waiting for that stupid, no use of a clown." Vegeta yelled punching the floor beneath him, he was sitting in the same spot for long enough when he decided to yell. Vegeta was about to open his book when he heard a beeping noise coming from his pocket. Taking out the object that made the beeping noise was his cell phone..._a text?_...Opening the device and read:

_**From: Bulma**_

_**hey give goku some more time and dont be mad. He went to go get you something and is on his way rite now. Understand?  
love you. XD**_

"Damn woman, fine I won't be all that mad." As he just put his cell phone away the door behind him opened to reveal a tired goku. the tall boy walked slowly to Vegeta, out of breath he dropped next to his lover.

"Vegeta, I..I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I had to go get something real quick."

"hn."

"Are you mad?"

"hn."

"Do you love me?"

This made the young man blush, he wanted to stay made but the boy did not let him for very long, so he just simply, in a whisper said yes. Goku smiled at his lover, he thought Vegeta was so cute when he blushed and he was about to call him that when the cute blushing Vegeta stopped him. "Enough of this nonsense, here." Vegeta handed Goku the small present he has been holding on to with a bright smile, Goku opened his nicely covered gift to see a necklace with a symbol in the middle, the Vegeta crest. "It was my mother's, father gave it to her when he knew she was the one and he would love her forever and so Kakarott I give you this gift to let you know i will always love you." Vegeta said in a straight face, right to the point. Goku could not believe Vegeta gave him something that once was owned by his dead mother. Now it was his turn. He took out a black rose from out of his shirt, to Vegeta s surprised of not expecting that, held it near his face and spoke:

_"A black rose I hold so dear, if were a gift, they would fear.  
The fear of this rose's thorn less stem were to cut their delicate hand.  
I knew they would not understand, something so different and beautiful other than the thought of evil.  
Only the hand I see fit worthy, there eyes that will look beyond The negative.  
Someone who is equally to this rose's beauty."_

Vegeta was shocked by Goku's poem he once again told him, Goku leaned in with the rose and held it towards his lover. Automatically Vegeta took it from his hand, but Goku was not done yet. The tempered teen noticed an earring inside the petals another surprise. "Vegeta will you be with me forever?" It hit Vegeta hard, it was a tradition for saiyans who are officially mated to wear yellow sphere earrings, and he knew that Goku could not know of this unless. "I asked you father yesterday, well my prince?"

Vegeta let his guard down completely, he smiled, truly smiled. The prince looked deep into Goku's dark eyes, "yes Kakarott, I would love too," and with a kiss, it was sealed.

* * *

So how was it? was it ok at least? would you read how this happened?

Also Leslie i would give you a black rose! HAHAHA.... XD


End file.
